fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Term Passing... (Guide)
Introduction As soon as you are Featuring in the Tales of the University 5 you can attend university life. All these cards advance your Term Passing... unlocking and locking different student life cards. CPs are used to gain levels here rather than basic one action - one up. Once you reach Term Passing... 12 you will be able to choose a single level 12 activity before it resets to 0. Cycling through terms does not have any impact on your Featuring in the Tales of the University quality, which can be advanced to 6 playing the A most notable academic card. This, however, locks the Featuring in the Tales of the University 5 related Term Passing... content forever, so do not advance here as long as you want to access any of the other storylets here. There is a different set of Term related storylets available between Featuring in the Tales of the University 9 and 24. The same rules apply, although it only cycles up to T7 and the effects are neglectable. Notable Storylets A most notable academic lets you advance Featuring in the Tales of the University to 6, locking all Term Passing... related content. Attend a feast under Feasting at Summerset (T0-7) reduces by 1 CP at the cost of 2 CP of . It also gives . Both A feather in Benthic's mortar board under Out and about at Benthic College (T0-10) and Mixing in Summerset Society under Summerset days (also T0-10) give 2 CP of , at no cost and with no challenge. Each also gives 3 CP of its corresponding Connected quality. Perhaps you might read a book today under Enjoying the pace of academic life (T0-11) reduces Nightmares by 1 CP. It also adds 1 CP to both and connections, and . Take the bravery challenge under Fun with the Stoats (T8-10) is the only challenge. Business and pleasure under The Feast of the World (T11) gives a (2.50 Echoes each) and can be played 3-4 times per term. All options under The day of the debate (T11) gives challenge-free 5 CP to . T12 storylets can only be played once before Term Passing... has to be rebuild, so choose wisely. Some of them have massive negative effects even on succeeding in the relevant challenge. However, there are many challenge-free options with great rewards. Story Lines There are six main plots including several storylets that lead up to the Term Passing... 12 finale. Complete Card/Options/Rewards Breakdown This breakdown is supposed to give quick access to all the outcomes but it is strongly advised to play all the options once or twice to read the lore this chapter provides. Numbers next to skill names in headings represent the broad challenge level of actions under the various storylets. CP gained as result of passing or failing a skill challenge are ignored, only extra CP are listed. Note that this overview uses as icon for Term Passing... instead of (in FL) for easier visual distinction from University connections in the tables. Featuring in the Tales of the University 5 A most notable academic The Department of the Correspondence! Your Featuring in the Tales of the University Quality is now 6! Note: This will bar you from any Term Passing... related content in this table. Cricket at Benthic 0-7 Demonstrate your cricketing knowledge ( 85, 5) Feasting at Summerset 0-7 Attend a feast ( 85, 5) Also requires , Lurk disconsolately around the margins. ( 50) Locked unless Off to the library 0-7 A day at the library ( 85) Take tutorials for a little extra cash 0-7 Sign up for a few tutorials ( 85) The Stoats 0-7 Get involved ( 85) Out and about at Benthic College 0-10 Getting to know Benthic ( 85) A feather in Benthic's mortar board * * * Summerset days 0-10 Getting to know Summerset ( 85) Mixing in Summerset Society * * * Enjoying the pace of academic life 0-11 Perhaps you might read a book today ( 85) A stroll around the quad ( 95) Prepare your lectures 2-10 Set to work ( 86) Start on a publication ( 95) Do some teaching 5-10 Introductory lecturing ( 85) Intermediary Correspondence, for the more advanced student ( 90) The body in the library 6-7 Inspect the body ( 85) A public debate 8-10 Encourage a debate on souls ( 87, 5, 5) Back to the library 8-10 In the high stacks ( 87) Begin your investigation 8-10 Interrogate his colleagues ( 87) Interrogate the library staff ( 87) Fun with the Stoats 8-10 Take the bravery challenge ( 87) Picking the team 8-10 Involve yourself ( 87, 10) Wine-tasting at Summerset 8-10 An evening of Oenology ( 87, 10) Also requires Hold your own wine tasting ( 87) Locked unless , The golden path 8-11 Write an essay for money ( 95, 10) Do some actual research 8-11 Learned discourse ( 87) Match day 11 A serious business ( 89, 15) The twelfth [Gendertitle] ( : either way, 15) More fun with the Stoats 11 Join in this week's caper ( 89) Once more to the library 11 Bribe a librarian Locked unless * * * Hunt for the book yourself ( 89) Talk to the deceased 11 Interrogate the victim ( 90) The day of the debate 11 Listen to the argument for * * Listen to the argument against * * Be vigilant (Shepherd's Timepiece) No reward information available for fate-locked actions. Watch for opportunities (Spirifer's Fork) No reward information available for fate-locked actions. The Feast of the World 11 Fourteen courses of sheer indulgence ( 15) Also requires * * * , up to level 10 Business and pleasure ( 89, 15) Also requires Disguise yourself and cause mischief ( 70) Locked unless Name the murderer! 12 Accuse the Assistant Deputy Librarian of seeking revenge * * Accuse the Professor of academic jealousy * Accuse the Assistant Deputy Librarian of romantic jealousy * Accuse the Professor of romantic intrigue * Stoats' Honour 12 A matter of honour ( 85) The debate closes 12 Speak for the proposition ( 89) Speak against the proposition ( 89) The end of the match 12 A merry wager ( : either way, 15) Nobble the Benthic team ( 85, 10) }!' |} Display admirable sportsmanship ( 15) * * , up to level 5 * * The library roof 12 Report them to the college authorities (<- check page) * * Report them to the Constables * ' !' * Comrades * * Blackmail * * * * The World, devoured 12 Propose the final toast of the evening ( 89, 15) Also requires The Provost? The Provost... (Narrow: 16) Also requires Just desserts ( 89) Locked unless Featuring in the Tales of the University 9-24 Assistants wanted Term 0-4 Advertise ( 106) Ask around ( 108) Seek out some influential help Term 0-4 Use your Society connections ( 103) Also requires 90, Use your less savoury connections ( 104) Also requires 90, Try to gain patronage on your own ( 105) Also requires Those meddling men from the Ministry Term 0-4 Deal with the evaluators ( 101) The student body Term 0-4 Pick out some likely candidates ( 98) Interview prospective assistants Term 5-6 Select on the basis of qualifications ( 106) Select on the basis of... personal qualities ( 108) Secure your funding Term 5-6 Take the equitable approach ( 104) Institute a hierarchy of donors ( 106) Getting into the journals Term 5-6 Publish and be... well, yes ( 101) Find allies at the Department of _______ Term 5-6 Get the Semi-semiotic Fellow on your side ( 98) Where is Dr Orthos? Term 7 Make your peace with Dr Orthos ( 90) The patronage of the Duchess Term 7 Court the Duchess' patronage ( 98) Dealing with Virginia Term 7 A word at the Embassy ( 106) Also requires 5 Category:Guides